Elite Defender
thumb Elite Defender is the final upgrade of Path 3 for the Sniper Monkey in BTD6. It makes the Sniper shoot 2x faster, as well as attack 1% faster for every 1% of the track the bloons reach, up to 100%, on top of a passive ability that allows the Elite Defender to shoot an additional 4x quicker than normal for 7 seconds when a life is lost for a total of a 16x multiplier compared to a Full Auto Rifle. It costs $11,900 on Easy, $14,000 on Medium, $15,120 on Hard, and $16,800 on Impoppable. Tips *There is a 10 second cooldown period between ability activations before the Elite Defender can reactivate its passive ability again. **A Monkey Knowledge perk exists named Master Defender that removes the cooldown period between ability activations. *On certain longer maps, such as Logs and Four Circles, if supported by the reload boost from an Elite Sniper, a 2/0/5 Sniper Monkey has the potential to single-handedly destroy a Z.O.M.G. *An Elite Defender has a ~30.8x attack speed multiplier than a regular Sniper, ~61.6x when bloons are at the end of the track; ~123x while the ability is active and ~246x when more bloons are at the end of the track. *It is generally considered that a 2/0/5 Elite Defender is better than a 0/2/5, as the 2/0/5 deals more damage overall than a 0/2/5. *On Dark Castle in version 11.0, the track's converging paths confuse the Elite Defender's attack speed algorithm, quadrupling its attack speed when targeting bloons before the paths meet. The glitch is shown off in this video. This bug was patched on version 12.0. **Due to the version 11.0 buff, by using 0/0/2 Villages to help afford Elite Defender, it is possible to beat Logs on Deflation Mode using only one 0/2/5 Elite Defender. The Dark Castle bug also made it possible to beat the map using only one 0/2/5 Elite Defender, but this bug is patched. Update History ;2.0 Primary attack speed increased by 2x (stacks with its ability) ;11.0 Elite Defender now grants a speed boost equal to the % of the track that the bloons have covered. E.g. If the bloons are half way through the map Elite Defender will grant 50% attack speed. If the bloons are three quarters through the map, Elite Defender will grans 75% attack speed. (It retains its bonus when lives are lost) Elite Defender now activates passive ability when Ezili's Sacrifice Totem is activated Now has a passive cooldown when first bought. Gallery Elite Defender Monkey.png|Elite Defender BDE8609D-7881-4793-833D-CDDF2273BE3F.png|Elite Defender shooting super fast Trivia *There was a bug in version 9.0 in its passive ability: it is broken and doesn't activate at all when a life is lost. This was fixed in version 10.0. *Despite the description saying "When a life is lost", the ability will still be activated when Bloons leak but the lives aren't lost (such as when using Legend of the Night). *Sometimes, when the ability is activated with a high enough reload speed, the Elite Defender will play it's idle animation while still firing. This can happen with a normal Elite Defender. *The art for the Elite Defender shows him/her saluting with two fingers, which is used in the Cub Scouts, as well as some other international organizations. *Starting from Version 11.0, despite not mentioning the newly added initial cooldown on the Version 11.0 patch notes, there is now an initial cooldown to the passive ability. A similar occurrence happens for Bomb Blitz. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades